It has become commonplace to incorporate relatively low power devices into clothing articles and/or other products commonly carried and/or worn by persons, including radio frequency identification (RFID) tag devices incorporated into shirts, pants, shoes, hats, coats, bags, luggage, etc. Such devices typically employ near field radio frequency (RF) communications which uses relatively little electric power. However, such near field communications with such low power consumption supports only relatively low data rates over a relatively short range of mere inches. Further, RFID tag devices typically rely on the provision of reading devices generating an electromagnetic field to wireless provide electric power, and such electromagnetic fields also have a relatively short range of mere inches. However, the relatively short range of such provision of electric power and of such communications does enable the physical location of an RFID tag device within a venue to be known during use, since they must be within a relatively short distance of a reading device that may have a known location.
It has also become commonplace for individuals to carry and/or wear portable devices capable of wireless communications, including smart phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, smart glasses, smart watches, etc. Such devices typically employ RF wireless communications to form a wireless network enabling relatively high data rates. However, such wireless communications with such high data rates consume electric power at a relatively high rate and require the use of relatively complex access point devices providing a relatively sophisticated infrastructure in which various protocols are used to resolve collisions among devices and negotiate for available bandwidth for transmissions. Techniques have been devised to determine the physical location of such devices within a venue using such a network, but such techniques typically require coordinated triangulation among multiple access point devices.